Cloud of Tanabata's Night
by MizuRaiNa
Summary: - /Special For Rieiolanthe/


Tralalalala~

Mizu datang membawakan fic IchiRuki spesial buat kak Rie a.k.a Rieiolanthe. Langsung saja yah...

* * *

**Disclaimer :** Bleach is Tite Kubo's

**Cloud of Tanabata's Night**** (c) **MizunaRaira

**Special for ****Rieiolanthe**

**Genre :** Romance, Hurt/Comfort *maybe*

**Pairing :** IchiRuki

**Rated :** T

**Warning :** AU, typo, misstypo, Gaje, alur kecepetan, de el el

**A/N** : italic - flashback, normal - sekarang, semoga tidak membingungkan

**Don't like? What ever you want to do. I don't care about it.**

**.**

**Summary : **Banyak kenangan indah bersama Ichigo ketika menatap awan. Membuat dirinya menyukai awan itu dan menjalin hubungan dengannya. Namun, ketika malam tanabata Ichigo harus pergi meninggalkan dirinya dan ia berjanji akan kembali di malam tanabata nanti. Akankah ia menepati janjinya?

* * *

Angin berembus pelan. Membelai rambut violet seorang gadis beriris _amethyst_. Jemarinya bergerak pelan untuk merapikan rambut violet itu ke belakang daun telinganya. Posisinya yang semula duduk menyelonjorkan kaki kini terlentang di atas hamparan rumput hijau. Tubuhnya ia rebahkan senyaman mungkin dengan kedua tangan menyangga kepala bagian belakang.

Manik gioknya menatap lurus langit biru saat ini yang banyak ditutupi berbagai macam awan yang berarak mengikuti sang angin yang bertiup. Sebuah senyuman terukir di wajahnya. Menatap langit yang berawan selalu mengingatkannya pada seseorang di masa lalunya—seseorang yang sangat ia cintai.

Ia ingat orang yang sangat dicintainya itu sangat menyukai awan. Mereka berdua seringkali menatap awan. Membedakan jenis-jenis awan berdasarkan ketinggian dan bentuk-bentuknya.

"_Hei Ichigo lihat! Bukankah itu awan sirokumulus?" Rukia mengarahkan jari telunjuknya pada suatu awan yang membentang di langit. Menunjuk pada lapisan awan yang tersusun dalam bentuk bola-bola kecil._

"_Eh? Yang mana? Itu bukan awan sirokumulus. Melainkan awan nimbostratus." Ichigo menyangkal pendapat Rukia. Ia juga ikut menunjuk awan yang dimaksudkan gadis bersurai violet itu._

_Rukia menautkan kedua alisnya—bingung dengan jawaban dari pemuda beriris _amber_ yang terlentang di samping kanannya. Ia yang awalnya terlentang di atas rerumputan hijau kini mengangkat tubuhnya—duduk dengan menyelonjorkan kaki. Ia memicingkan kedua ekor manik _amethyst _dirinya, mencoba untuk menatap lebih jelas ciri-ciri awan itu._

"_Itu memang awan sirokumulus, jelas saja. Ciri-cirinya juga seperti itu. Lagipula mana ada awan nimbostratus di cuaca cerah seperti ini," paparnya menjelaskan alasan untuk membenarkan asumsi dirinya yang menyatakan awan itu adalah sirokumulus. Pandangannya yang semula menengadah ke langit sekarang ia tengokkan ke arah Ichigo yang masih terlentang di sampingnya._

"_Hahaha, sekarang kau banyak mengenal dan membedakan jenis awan Rukia. Padahal dulu kau tidak terlalu suka awan." Ichigo tertawa dan juga ikut duduk sejajar dengan Rukia. Tangan kanannya mengacak-acak rambut violet Rukia—mengakibatkan Sang gadis merasakan sedikit sensasi panas menjalar ke pipi mulusnya._

"_Itu juga karena kau Ichigo. Aku jadi sering menatap awan dan mulai mengenal dan bisa membedakannya." Manik _amethyst_-nya melirik ke arah Ichigo yang juga disambut oleh kedua iris _amber_ Ichigo. _Amethyst_ dan _amber_ bertemu pandang. Mereka berdua terbius akan tatapan masing-masing. Seakan-akan terhipnotis dan merasakan kenyamanan saat menatapnya._

Senyuman semakin terpatri jelas di bibir Rukia. Ya, Ichigo lah yang telah membuatnya sering menatap awan. Dulu ia tidak terlalu suka awan hingga ia mulai terbiasa dengan Ichigo yang sering menatap awan ketika mereka bersama di tempat tak beratap. Lambat laun, ia juga merasakan begitu damai dan penat yang dirasakannya berkurang saat menatap awan.

Ia mengingat kembali kepingan memori dia dan Ichigo di lain waktu. Kepingan memori yang melekat di otaknya. Peristiwa yang membuat hatinya berbunga-bunga dan tak pernah ia sangka.

"_Ichigo, lihat itu! Awannya berbentuk kelinci. Kyaaa... lucunya...," ungkap Rukia saat menemukan awan yang memang tampak seperti seekor kelinci. _

"_Mana? Dari awan apa?" tanya Ichigo. Ia merasa belum menemukan awan yang dimaksud Rukia._

"_Itu tuh! Awan yang emm~ terbentuk dari gabungan awan kumulus dan cirus. Masa sih kau tak melihatnya?" Rukia masih menunjukkan awan yang dimaksud. Ia heran. Awan itu tak jauh dari pandangan dia ataupun Ichigo karena terletak di atas pandangan mereka jika di arahkan tegak lurus._

"_Tidak. Karena menurutku semua bentuk awan yang aku lihat saat ini hanya ada bentuk wajahmu Rukia. Bahkan banyak awan yang berkolaborasi membentuk wajahmu." Ichigo terus menatap langit tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada Rukia. Sedangkan gadis di sebelahnya mengangkat sebelah alisnya. _Cerebrum_-nya masih mencerna perkataan Ichigo barusan._

"_Eh?" Aha, sekarang Rukia mengerti makna dari perkataan Ichigo. Wajahnya _blushing_ seketika. Degup jantungnya bertambah cepat. Begitu juga dengan aliran darahnya berdesir cepat._

_Rukia menyampingkan tubuhnya ke arah kiri—mencoba menetralisir dirinya yang merasakan ada beberapa hal yang mengganjal efek perkataan Ichigo tadi. Semburat merah berusaha ia hilangkan segera mungkin. _

_Ichigo merasa ada yang aneh dari sikap Rukia yang tiba-tiba membalikkan badan ke samping kiri. Ia duduk di samping Rukia yang membelakanginya._

"_Rukia, kau kenapa?" tanya Ichigo. Ia mengguncang pelan tubuh Rukia._

_Rukia menengokkan kepalanya yang otomatis tubuhnya ikut bergeser ke samping kanannya. Ia tersentak kaget saat mendapati Ichigo duduk di sampingnya dengan wajah yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya sehingga jarak wajah Rukia dan Ichigo hanya terpaut beberapa sentimeter._

"_Aaa, gak kenapa-kenapa kok." Kedua tangan Rukia mendorong pelan Ichigo—agar wajahnya tak terlalu sedekat itu dengan wajah Ichigo. Ia sontak membalikkan arah duduknya sehingga membelakangi Ichigo sambil memegangi mukanya yang terus merasakan sensasi panas di pipinya._

_Ichigo menghampiri Rukia. Ia duduk di depan gadis violet itu dan mengamati wajah Rukia yang ditutupi oleh kedua tangannya._

"_Kau itu kenapa sih?" Ichigo semakin heran dengan Rukia. Ia memegang pergelangan tangan Rukia—mencoba menyingkirkan telapak tangan dari wajahnya itu dengan pelan._

_Raut wajah Rukia yang memerah kini dapat dilihat Ichigo dengan jelas._

"_Ka-kau. Karena kau I-ichigo. Kenapa kau malah mengatakan itu?" jawab Rukia terbata-bata. Ia merasa lidahnya sedikit kelu. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya—berusaha untuk tidak menatap iris _amber_ Ichigo._

"_Eh?" Ichigo mencoba mengingat-ingat kembali perkataannya yang memungkinkan membuat pipi seorang Rukia bersemu merah._

"_Maksudmu tentang bentuk awan yang berbentuk wajahmu? Itu memang benar Rukia. Akhir-akhir ini entah mengapa bayanganmu selalu terefleksi dalam otakku. Kau tahu, hampir setiap malam engkau selalu membayang di kelopak mataku," ujar Ichigo sugguh-sungguh. Ia menganggkat dagu Rukia agar ia bisa menatap lekat iris _amethyst_ Rukia yang ia rasa begitu teduh dan menyejukkan. Rukia tak berucap. Ia hanya diam tak berkutik._

"—_dan aku juga sadar. Aku menyukaimu Rukia." Rukia menatap iris amber Ichigo—mencari-cari jika itu hanya sebuah lelucon atau kebohongan belaka. Namun yang ia dapatkan adalah tatapan kesungguhan dari manik _amber_ pemuda di hadapannya._

_Rukia terdiam sebentar. Ia memikirkan jawaban apa yang akan ia ungkapkan._

"_Sebenarnya, aku juga menyukaimu Ichigo. Bahkan mungkin telah kurasakan sejak kau pertama kali mengenalkanku pada awan-awan di langit." Rukia berusa jujur dengan apa yang ada di relung hati terdalamnya. Ia mengungkapkan perasaan yang sudah cukup lama terpendam._

Amethyst_ dan _amber_ saling menatap lekat. Tangan kanannya yang masih mengangkat dagu Rukia ia dekatkan ke wajahnya. Wajahnya turut ia dekatkan. Jarak di antara keduanya semakin menipis. Sang gadis violet itu perlahan memejamkan kelopak matanya hingga _amethyst_-nya yang indah tertutup. Bibir Ichigo menyentuh bibir tipis dan lembut Rukia. Matanya yang masih terbuka ia pejamkan. Tangan kanannya beralih memeluk Rukia dalam dekapannya. Mereka berdua terhanyut. Bibir mereka saling berpagutan. Tangan kiri Ichigo mengusap pelan helai rambut violet Rukia yang kemudian ia tekankan agar ia bisa memperdalam ciuman mereka berdua._

_Itulah pertama kalinya mereka merasakan sebuah ciuman. Ciuman pertama yang lembut dan dalam. Ciuman yang membawa mereka pada sebuah ikatan bernama cinta._

Dulu Ichigo pernah bilang bahwa awan-awan itu membentuk wajah Rukia. Sekarang Rukia lah yang mengalaminya. Dalam penglihatan manik gioknya awan-awan di langit seakan-akan berkolaborasi membentuk siluet orang yang dicintainya itu. Rukia memejamkan kelopak matanya. Ia kembali terhanyut dalam memori masa lalunya.

Mengenang saat-saat bersama Ichigo adahal hal yang membuat perasaannya tak menentu. Antara bahagia, sedih dan kecewa. Bahagia karena banyak momen indah bersamanya. Sedih karena ia kini tak ada di sampingnya. Kecewa karena ia pergi meninggalkan dirinya yang membuatnya harus menjalani hari-hari tanpa ada dia disamping dirinya.

Rukia ingat malam itu. Malam dimana ia merasakan sedih yang mendalam. Malam yang membuat hatinya sakit karena saat itulah pemuda _amber_ itu pergi meninggalkan dirinya. Malam tempat menaruh harapan pada secarik _tanzaku_ yang digantungkan di berbagai tempat—malam _tanabata_.

"_Ichigo, kau akan menulis apa pada _tanzaku_?" tanya Rukia kepada Ichigo yang duduk bersebelahan di bangku sebuah taman sakura di Karakura. Kakinya ia ayunkan pelan dengan kedua tangan menekan bangku yang di dudukinya._

_Ichigo menatap Rukia lalu menjawabnya, "Itu rahasia. Mana mungkin aku memberitahumu." Ichigo menjulurkan lidahnya dan kembali pada aktivitasnya semula—memandangi langit malam. Membuat Rukia sedikit kesal dan mendecak sebal._

"_Pelit. Ya sudah, aku juga tak akan memberitahumu." Rukia juga menjulurkan lidahnya dan akhirnya ia memilih untuk menatap langit. Langit malam yang indah dengan kerlip bintang dan bulan yang hampir purnama. Tak ada awan nimbostratus di sana._

"_Malam ini selain banyak bintang, awan sirostratus pun begitu jelas terlihat." Ia bergumam pelan sembari terus menatap rembulan yang diselimuti awan halus di sekitarnya._

"_Ya, tentu saja. Malam _tanabata_ kali ini langit begitu indah," tanggap Ichigo. Rupanya ia mendengar gumaman Rukia._

_Rukia teringat sesuatu. Mereka berdua cukup lama duduk di bangku itu hingga tak terasa waktu berjalan cepat. Mereka berdua belum menulis harapan pada _tanzaku_ yang akan di gantungkan pada rumpun bambu yang telah disediakan di sini, di taman sakura._

"_Oh iya Ichigo, kita belum menulis harapan kita." Rukia berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Tangan kanannya ia ulurkan pada Ichigo yang langsung di sambut olehnya._

"_Ayo."_

_Mereka berdua berjalan ke pusat taman yang telah di datangi banyak pengunjung dari berbagai kalangan. Banyak di antara mereka sedang menulis dan menggantungkan _tanzaku_ pada rumpun-rumpun bambu di sana. Ichigo dan Rukia menghampiri sebuah kotak di samping rumpun bambu yang berisi kertas-kertas _tanzaku_. Mereka masing-masing mengambil secarik _tanzaku_ lalu menuliskan harapan masing-masing di dalamnya._

_Setelah selesai menulis, mereka langsung menggantungkannya pada rumpun bambu yang bisa diraih dan masih belum penuh dengan _tanzaku _yang telah ditulisi oleh berbagai impian._

"_Rukia, setelah ini, kau jangan pulang dulu. Ada hal penting yang harus aku bicarakan denganmu." Manik _amethyst_ Rukia menangkap keganjalan pada Ichigo. Ia melihat _amber_ Ichigo yang sekarang berbeda—tampak meredup. Berbagai pertanyaan menyerbu otaknya disertai kegundahan yang mulai menyusup hatinya._

"_Memangnya apa yang akan dibicarakan Ichigo?" tanya Rukia sembari menautkan kedua alisnya dan menatap lekat _amber_ Ichigo—mencoba menyelami dan menerka-nerka._

"_Lebih baik kita membicarakannya di tempat tadi. Di sini masih ramai." Ichigo mulai melangkahkan kakinya dan menautkan jemarinya pada jemari Rukia. Rukia menyesuaikan langkahnya dengan langkah Ichigo sehingga berjalan berdampingan dengan tangan yang saling bertautan. Mereka bertujuan untuk ke bagku tadi, bangku yang dinaungi pohon sakura dan cukup jauh dari keramaian pusat taman._

_Menit kemudian mereka telah sampai dan mengambil posisi duduk senyaman mungkin—walau sebenarnya gelisah terus melanda keduanya. Detik demi detik berlalu. Tak ada perbincangan di antara keduanya. Kebisuan terus terjadi hingga suara lembut Rukia memecah kebisuan itu. "Sebenarnya apa yang akan kau katakan Ichigo?"_

"_Rukia, aku..." Ichigo belum selesai meneruskan kalimatnya. Ia merasa berat untuk menggerakkan bibirnya._

"_Ya?" Ichigo semakin membuat Rukia resah dan bertanya-tanya._

"—_setelah ini aku akan pergi ke Tokyo, Rukia. Aku akan kuliah dan menetap di sana." Suara Ichigo begitu bergetar. Dengan susah payah ia ucapkan kalimat yang sebenarnya tak sanggup ia ucapkan._

_Bibir Rukia terasa kelu. Ia tak bisa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Ia masih tak percaya akan ungkapan Ichigo beberapa detik lalu. Setelah beberapa tahun ia selalu bersama Ichigo. Setelah beberapa tahun lalu hari-harinya yang selalu ditemani Ichigo dalam berbagai suasana kini ia harus sendiri. Tanpa ada Ichigo di sampingnya._

"_A-apa? Kau bercanda kan? Lalu bagaimana denganku? Dengan hubungan kita?" Rukia menyerbu Ichigo dengan banyak pertanyaan. Masalahnya, bagaimana mungkin ia harus melewati hari-hari ke depan tanpa Ichigo di sampingnya? Orang yang ia rasa telah menjadi belahan jiwanya. Jika ia pergi maka seakan-akan ia kehilangan separuh jiwanya._

"_Tidak, Rukia. Ini memang benar. Malam ini aku akan berangkat ke Tokyo."_

_Ichigo menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya pada telapak tangan Rukia yang ia rasakan mulai mendingin._

"_Tapi... tapi kenapa kau tak memberitahuku dari awal Ichigo. Kenapa? Mungkin aku bisa menerima kenyataan ini. Dan aku... aku bisa menikmati hari-hari sebelum kau pergi Ichigo. Bukan mendadak seperti sekarang ini." Suara Rukia bergetar dan parau. Manik _amethyst_-nya mulai berkaca-kaca. Ia ingin sekali menumpahkan _liquid_ bening yang terus berlomba untuk keluar dari kelopak matanya namun ia tahan sebisa mungkin._

"_Aku baru tahu kabar ini tadi sebelum aku berangkat ke sini Rukia. Aku ingin menolaknya, namun tak bisa." Ichigo menatap Rukia yang berkaca-kaca dengan iris _amber-_nya yang redup._

"—_jika kau ingin menangis, menanislah! Tumpahkan air matamu sehingga perasaanmu sedikit lebih lega." Ichigo meraih Rukia dalam dekapannya. Sebenarnya saat ini ia juga ingin menangis, namun Ichigo masih bisa menahan air mata itu agar tak jatuh. Ia menyimpan kesedihan dan rasa sakit hanya di hatinya._

_Rukia mulai meneteskan bulir-bulir bening keluar dari kelopak matanya. Ia menumpahkan air matanya begitu deras. Ichigo merasakan bulir-bulir air mata Rukia jatuh membasahi bajunya. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Tak ingin kehilangan orang yang dicintainya saat ini. Berharap agar waktu berhenti dan mereka terus bersama dalam pelukan. Andai sang waktu bisa dihentikan. Namun itu adalah hal yang mustahil._

"_Ta-tapi kau harus berjanji hiks kau akan kembali Ichigo. Hiks hiks, Untukku," ucap Rukia disela-sela tangisnya dengan sedikit tersedu-sedu._

"_Ya. Tentu saja. Aku akan kembali pada malam _tanabata_ tahun nanti. Aku janji." Rukia dan Ichigo perlahan melepaskan pelukannya. Menatap manik giok masing-masing. Jari kelingking Rukia ia hadapkan di depan Ichigo._

"_Janji?"_

"_Janji." Ichigo mengaitkan jemari kelingkingnya dengan kelingking Rukia—mengikat sebuah janji yang harus ditepatinya._

_Senyuman terukir di sudut bibir Ichigo dan Rukia pada saat itu. Mereka saling tatap dan meneruskan pelukan tadi. Menumpahkan segala kerinduan dan sebisa mungkin menghilangkan perasaan gundah di hati. Malam itu adalah saat-saat terakhir ia bersamanya, melihat wajahnya dan itulah pelukan terakhir yang ia dapat dari Ichigo._

"Hhhh..." Rukia menghela napas panjang. Dadanya bergemuruh—begitu sesak. Kesedihan menyeruak pada hati dan dadanya. Peristiwa itu telah terjadi tiga tahun lampau. Janji yang dulu dikatakan Ichigo tak kunjung ditepatinya. Sudah tiga kali malam _tanabata_ ia datang ke taman sakura yang dulu ia dan Ichigo mengikat janji untuk bertemu kembali di tahun mendatang. Namun, ia tak pernah menemukan kemunculan sosok orang yang dicintainya itu tiap tahunnya. Ia terus menunggu dan menunggu. Bahkan hingga larut malam. Berharap ia akan menemukan lelaki berambut mencolok—_orange—_itu. Sayang, sampai saat ini ia tak kunjung datang.

Dadanya semakin sesak. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Malam _tanabata_ tahun ini bertepatan dengan hari ini.

'_Akankah kau datang malam ini Ichigo? Kau telah berjanji. Masih ingatkah kau dengan janjimu? Sampai kapan aku harus menunggumu Ichigo? Malam ini adalah malam _tanabata_ keempat dari malam _tanabata_ saat kepergianmu...,' inner _Rukia.

Tes

Bulir air mata mulai menetes dan mengalir membasahi kedua pipinya. Ia sudah tak tahan untuk menumpahkan air mata ini.

'_Tegarlah Rukia. Kau jangan seperti ini.'_ Rukia menyengati dirinya sendiri untuk tetap tegar. Ia menguatkan hatinya dan terduduk. Lalu ia mengusap pipi dan sudut matanya yang tadi mengeluarkan bulir-bulir _liquid_ bening.

Rukia menghela napas dan mengeluarkannya sedikit demi sedikit.

'_Sudahlah, lebih baik aku pulang. Sekarang sudah sore.'_ Ia berdiri dan mulai melangkahkan kaki untuk pulang.

**~o-0-o~**

Langit biru mulai dipenuhi dengan cahaya jingga. Mentari tergelincir ke arah barat hingga hanya terlihat sebagian mentari yang tampak di garis horizontal—terbenam untuk menerangi belahan bumi lain.

Gadis bersurai violet itu belum bersiap-siap untuk menyambut malam _tanabata_ sekarang ini. Ia merasa ragu. Ragu akan kedatangan Ichigo. Ia terus berpikir keras dan menimbang-nimbang keputusan untuk malam _tanabata_ kali ini. Merayakan di rumah atau seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya—di taman sakura Karakura.

'_Kau harus percaya Rukia, Ichigo pasti datang,' _ungkap salah satu sisi _inner_-nya.

'_Tapi dia tak kunjung datang kan? Kenapa kau terus menunggunya Rukia?' inner_ yang lain ikut bersua.

"Arrrggghh..." Rukia mengacak-ngacak rambut violetnya. Ia bingung. Ia memilih membantingkan dirinya ke atas kasur.

'_Mungkin lebih baik tahun ini aku datang ke sana. Tapi entah untuk tahun selanjutnya. Untuk itu, aku mohon... Ichigo, kembalilah...!'_ Ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Bermaksud untuk mempersiapkan diri merayakan malam _tanabata_ sekarang ini.

Beberapa menit kemudian ia telah selesai membersihkan tubuhnya. Ia berjalan menuju lemari pakaian. Mencari _kimono_ yang akan digunakan. Satu per satu ia pilih dan ia menemukan _kimono_ yang senada dengan rambut dan iris matanya. Ia menarik _kimono_ itu dan memakaikan pada tubuhnya.

Rukia berjalan menuju cermin datar yang terpasang di dinding kamarnya. Rambut yang dulu pendek kini mulai memanjang sampai sepunggung. Ia merapikan rambutnya itu dan menyanggulnya dengan tusuk konde yang juga berwarna violet.

Ekor matanya memicing—menatap pantulan dirinya. Ia melihat dari atas sampai bawah. Merasa penampilannya sudah rapi, ia melangkah meninggalkan kamarnya. Menuju tempat kenangan itu—taman sakura Karakura.

**~o-0-o~**

Kaki jenjang Rukia memasuki taman sakura yang sudah ramai dengan orang-orang. _Tanzaku_ telah banyak bergantungan di rumpun-rumpun bambu. Ia tak langsung menuliskan harapannya pada _tanzaku_. Ia lebih memilih pergi ke bangku itu. Bangku yang sering didudukinya setiap kali perayaan _tanabata_.

Tap

Ia telah sampai. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di bangku itu. Sendiri. Suasana sunyi sepi karena orang-orang saat ini berada di pusat taman. Kepalanya ia tengadahkan, menatap langit malam. Berkecamuk dalam hatinya perasaan sedih dan gelisah.

Ia mengamati langit saat ini. Ia hanya menemukan seonggok rembulan yang cahayanya ditutupi oleh awan-awan komulus yang hitam. Awan-awan itu tak kunjung berarak sehingga Sang rembulan terselimuti—bagaikan hati Rukia saat ini.

'_Malam ini tak seindah dulu. Bintang-bintang dan bulan tertutupi awan hitam komulus. Dan malam ini tak indah karena tak ada kau di sini, Ichigo...'_

'_Ah, sekarang saja aku menuliskan harapanku. Belum tentu kau akan datang meski aku menunggumu hingga esok pagi.'_

Gadis violet itu pergi kembali ke pusat taman. Ia mengambil secarik _tanzaku_ berwarna lembayung. Ia menggoreskan pena untuk menuliskan harapannya. Harapan yang sama seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Harapan agar saat ini ia kembali dan berada di sini.

Ia menghampiri rumpun-rumpun bambu. Namun ia bingung, dimana ia harus menggantungkan _tanzaku_-nya? Rumpun bambu yang bisa ia raih telah penuh dengan _tanzaku-tanzaku_ lain.

Kakinya berjinjit. Tangannya menjulur ke atas memegang _tanzaku_-nya. Ia ingin menggantungkan _tanzaku_ tersebut. Tapi tetap saja tak teraih.

Hup

Ia meloncat. _Tanzaku_ itu belum juga menggantung dan masih dalam genggaman tangannya yang terangkat ke atas.

Greb

"Biar aku saja." Sebuah tangan mengambil _tanzaku_ Rukia dan menggantungkannya di rumpun bambu yang dimaksud Rukia. Rukia tak melihat wajah orang itu. Pandangannya terfokus pada _tanzaku_-nya yang telah menggantung dengan sukses. Ia ingin mengucapkan terima kasih pada orang yang telah berbaik hati itu.

"Terima-" Ucapan Rukia terhenti saat ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati seorang pemuda dengan _yukata _berwarna hitam dengan rambut mencolok. Matanya terbelalak melihat orang itu.

"I-ichigo. K-kau Ichigo kan?" Belum sempat ia menyampaikan terima kasihnya, ia langsung bertanya pada orang itu. Meyakinkan asumsinya bahwa itu bukanlah khayalan semata.

Pemuda itu memberikan senyuman di bibirnya dan mengangguk, "Ya. Aku kembali. Aku datang untuk menepati janjiku Rukia."

Rukia langsung memeluk Ichigo. Ichigo membalas pelukan itu. _Liquid_ bening jatuh membasahi pipi Rukia. Bukan. Ia bukan menangis karena sedih, namun menangis karena terharu. Bahagia karena Ichigo akhirnya datang menepati janjinya.

"Maaf karena aku membuat kau lama menunggu Rukia." Tangan kanan Ichigo mengusap pelan punggung Rukia masih dalam posisi berpelukan.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa. Asalkan kau kembali." Mereka terhayut dalam pelukan itu. Melepaskan segala kerinduan yang telah menumpuk selama bertahun-tahun. Sampai-sampai mereka tak menyadari berpasang-pasang mata melihatnya. Wajar saja, mereka berpelukan di tempat ramai!

"Ehm." Sebuah suara sukses menyadarkan bahwa mereka berpelukan di tempat umum yang masih ramai. Walaupun merasa masih belum puas, mereka dengan perlahan melepaskan pelukan itu.

Ichigo tersenyum pada orang yang menyadarkan sekaligus mengganggu mereka tadi. Rupanya dia akan menggantungkan _tanzaku_-nya. Sedangkan Rukia tersipu malu dengan rona merah menghiasi pipinya.

"Sebaiknya jangan di sini." Ichigo membisikkan kalimat itu lalu menggenggam tangan Rukia dan membimbingnya ke tempat itu—seperti dulu.

Mereka berdua duduk berdampingan. Rukia mulai membuka pembicaraan, "Ichigo, kenapa sekarang ini kau baru datang? Hampir saja aku putus asa menunggumu."

"Eh? Tapi kan sekarang aku menepati janjiku," ucap Ichigo.

"Iya, iya. Tapi kenapa baru sekarang ini?" Rukia memutar kedua bola matanya. Ia sedikit jengah dengan Ichigo yang sepertinya tak merasa bersalah dia telah pergi selama itu.

"Hmm... karena aku..." Ichigo berdiri dari tempat duduknya—melangkah ke hadapan Rukia.

"—menyiapkan segala keperluan untuk sebuah pernikahan..." Ia merogoh sesuatu yang terdapat dalam saku _yukata_-nya. Sebuah benda berbentuk kotak kecil tempat menyimpan barang berharga.

"—karena itu... maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Ia berjongkok dengan kaki kiri sebagai tumpuan badannya dan menampakkan benda yang melingkar di dalam kotak kecil itu.

Bola matanya membelalak tak percaya. Setelah sekian lama ia tak pernah bertemu pemuda amber itu. Setelah sekian lama ia menunggunya. Ia dikejutkan oleh kedatangan Ichigo di tengah ia mulai putus asa. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, ia langsung melamar dirinya.

"Ya, tentu saja." Rukia tersenyum bahagia dan tentu saja menerima lamaran dari orang yang dicintainya itu. Ichigo mengambil benda kecil melingkar itu dan memakaikannya di jari manis Rukia.

Ichigo berdiri yang langsung disambut pelukan dari Rukia. Mereka saling tatap dan tak ada jarak antara wajah Ichigo dan Rukia saling berpagutan. Awan hitam kumulus yang tadi menutupi langit malam kini berarak menyingkir tertiup angin. Ciuman mereka semakin dalam diguyur cahaya rembulan yang bersinar terang.

Sepertinya malam _tanabata_ sekarang adalah malam yang bahagia untuk mereka berdua dan awal menjalani kehidupan baru. Juga, _tanabata_ kali ini Orihime dapat menyelesaikan tugasnya dan dapat menemui Hakeboshi karena cuaca yang cerah dan malam yang indah.

**~o-0-o~**

**Sasa no hasara sara**

_(Daun bambu bergemerisik)_

**Nokiba ni yukeru**

_(Bergoyang-goyang di tepi atap)_

**Ohoshisama kira-kira**

_(Bintang-bintang berkerlap-kerlip)_

**Kin gin sunago**

_(Serbuk yang tertempel di kertas berwarna)_

.

**Goshiki no tansaku**

_(Kertas-kertas yang bertuliskan impian)_

**Watashi ga kaita**

_(Akulah yang menulisnya)_

**Ohoshima kira-kira**

_(Bintang-bintang berkerlap-kerlip)_

**Sora kara miteru**

_(Mereka yang akan melihat impianku dari langit)_

* * *

**~OWARI~**

* * *

**KAMUS MINI :**

Sirokumulus : awan tipis tanpa bayangan yg berbentuk perca-perca, lembaran, atau lapisan yang tersusun dalam bentuk bola-bola kecil, berkerut berderet-deret memencar atau menuju ke satu titik

Nimbostratus : lapisan awan yg keabu-abuan, sering gelap diiringi hujan air atau salju yg terus-menerus dan umumnya sampai ke permukaan tanah, lapisan ini cukup tebal sehingga menutupi matahari

Kumulus : awan padat yang bergumpal-gumpal

Stratus : lapisan awan tipis yg dekat pd permukaan bumi, jenis awan yg berbentuk lembaran yg berlapis-lapis dan membentang mendatar, biasanya dapat menyebabkan hujan gerimis

Cirus : awan yang seperti bulu dan berserat. Kadang seperti sisik ikan

Sirostratus : awan bening keputih-putihan berbentuk serabut halus yg menutupi langit dan menimbulkan lingkaran cahaya di sekitar bulan atau matahari

Tanabata : sebuah festival yang sering dilakukan orang-orang Jepang yang menuliskan harapan pada tanzaku dan menggantungkan tanzaku tersebut pada rumpun bambu yang disediakan di berbagai tempat umum. Salah satunya adalah di taman.

Tanzaku : sebutan untuk secarik kertas warna-warni

Orihime dan Hakeboshi itu legenda dari tanabata yang setiap tahunnya Orihime mendatangi Hakeboshi dengan menyebrangi sungai... bukan Orihime Inoue lohh, hehe

* * *

**A/N :**

Aaa, kak Rie, ini... ini fic buat kakak. Maaf ya, sementara ini aku bikin fic-nya dengan romance dulu ajah, fantasy di otak aku masih acak-acakan, amburadul dan belum sepenuhnya ngumpul nih idenya. Belum lagi aku harus cari-cari dulu referensi buat fic itu, hehe. Terus, ini sensei di sekolah baru juga KBM udah ngasih tugas seabreg. Jadi ini dulu ya kaaakkk... yang genre fantasy nanti menyusul. Tapi aku nggak tahu kapan. Pasti aku bikin kookk. Sekali lagi gomen gomen gomeeeennn kak Rie. Dan maaf juga diksiku gak sebagus kakak, hehe. Kakak kan udah pro, XD

Selain itu, aku bikin fic ini karena rinduuu banget ma pelajaran geografi. Miss it so much. Tapi, tapi saayyaangg, kenapa di IPA gak ada geografi sih? Kenapa? *lebay deh* Malah sejarah yang ada, pelajaran yang paling gak kusuka. Yah, untuk menumpahkan segala rasa rinduku, aku bikin fic tentang jenis-jenis awan, hehe

Sekedar pemberitahuan mungkin aku nggak akan buka lagi akun Mizuna Kuchiki Raira. Habisnya aku lupa password-nya apa **#PikunNihAnak**. Jadi, aku mungkin publish fic IchiRuki di account ini aja. Dan fic MC yang belum selesai di account itu, aku nggak tau mesti gimana. XDa

Yosh, daripada banyak cingcong or bacot, mending buat yang udah baca review yaaahhh~ ungkapkan segala unek-unek kalian setelah baca fic ini, hehehe **#ngarep**

Sign,

MizunaRaira a.k.a Mizuna Kuchiki Raira


End file.
